Peaceful Swimming
by Kinley Orton
Summary: A Diva going down for a peacful swim after the show. A star who has feelings for her follows... Will things get heated between the two or not?


`It had been a long day for the Diva and she wanted nothing more than to head down to the pool and try to get a few laps in before finally heading to bed. Torrance Knight changed into her swimsuit and grabbed her towel and slipped her shorts back on and a t-shirt and sandals. As she walked down to the elevator she passed her roommate and smiled at her and said that she wouldn't be late and would try not to wake her. While she was waiting for the elevator she noticed a good looking man come out of his room she couldn't help but smile at the tattoo's on his arms and on the back of his neck.

"Tor where you headed?" he asked as he joined her at the elevator with the ice bucket in his hands.

"Down to swim. Needing ice?" Torrance asked

"Yeah gotta ice my neck it hurts from my match tonight." he replied while trying not to get turned on as he was pretty attracted to Torrance. "And from having to run out and save Matt from his match with Swagger."

"Not good. Try heat as well. If you need a heating pad I have one in my room." Torrance told him and smiled at him when the door to the elevator opened she stepped on and waved at him as he just stood there still struck by her beauty.

Torrance finally reached the pool and was thankful that no one else was down there as before the show that evening it had been full with most of the stars and they had a pretty rough game of Marco Polo going and she just wanted to be alone and get some swimming done as it was relaxing to her. After sitting her towel down on the chaise lounge and slipping her shirt off she then stripped off her shorts and then her sandals. After walking over to the steps she walked down and moaned as the water as nice and warm and walked down and finally dipped under and started swim laps.

He couldn't help it and decided to join Torrance in her swim and after he quickly changed into his trunks and grabbed his towel and slipped his sandals on and took the stairs down to the pool. Like Torrance he was thankful that no one else was in the pool area as he sat his towel down he watched as she glided through the water and decided to join her. After watching where she was he dived into the water and started to swim beside her and matching her stroke for stroke but decided to watch her swim. He stopped and didn't realize it was in her way. Torrance came up for air and smiled up at him.

"Sorry didn't mean to stand in your way." he said in a deep voice

"I didn't mean to swim into you either Jeff. Why are you down here?" Torrance asked as she dipped her hair back and then took her hair tie off her wrist and pulled it back.

"Honestly?" Jeff asked

"Yes please be honest Jeffro." Torrance said with a smile and held back a moan as she was pretty attracted to him.

"Well Tor here it is. I am attracted to you. Have been and wanted to watch you swim and talk to you." Jeff told her as he wrapped arms around her.

"Jeff I am as well. I have been attracted you to for quite some time just didn't know how to tell ya." Torrance said Jeff claimed her lips in a sweet kiss and deepened it. Both moaned into the kiss. Jeff wrapped his arms tighter around her body and held her close.

Since they were still in the water Torrance wrapped her legs around Jeff's waist and he tightened his hold on her as he walked them over to the side of the pool and into more deep water was he slipped a finger into her center as he played with her and kissed her deeply. Torrance moaned at what Jeff was doing to her and moaned against his lips when she felt him add a second finger deep inside of her as he shoved her top off of her breast and took a nipple into his mouth. "Oh God Jeff Yes"

Jeff smiled against her throat where he was kissing her neck. "I need you Torrance."

Torrance just smile as Jeff lifted them out of the water and walked them around to where the boathouse was and ripped off Torrance's bottoms of her swimsuit and dropped his bottoms as he plunged into her drenched pussy that he was still fingering, wrapping one of her legs around his waist. They both moaned as he pulled out and slammed into her waiting body as they kissed."So tight baby HM God you feel so good Torrance." Jeff moaned as he grabbed her hair and exposed her neck and started to kiss his way down to her full breast that were bouncing against him as he fucked her hard.

"Hmm yes Jeff so huge and hard." Torrance moaned as he pounded in and out of her body she moved her hips to meet his thrust. Jeff grabbed at the wall that was supporting them and tilted her hips to plunge deeper and move faster as passion was taking over he could feel and loved how she clung to him as her muscles clinched at him. "I'm close so close Jeff"

"I'm cumming" Jeff cried as he pulled her hips to him and they both screamed out in pleasure as he spilled his seed deep inside and held her close as they both had one last orgasm rip through their bodies. "Let's move this upstairs to my room. I want to make love to you baby."

"Let's go but I am rinsing off in the pool" Torrance said as she dove into the pool Jeff followed and as they came up for air Jeff came up behind her and kissed her bare shoulders.

"I love how graceful you are Torrance." Jeff said as he helped her pull her swimsuit bottoms back on as she pulled down her top. Then pulled up his trunks. Jeff helped Torrance out of the pool as he wrapped the towel around his body first as she was leaning into him then wrapped the towel around her waist and held her close. They slipped their shoes on and grabbed their clothes and headed to up Jeff's room. Once they entered Jeff slid a arm around her taut body and one around her mouth "Not a word and this night isn't over for you by any means."

Torrance smiled up against his hand and move to take one of his long fingers into her mouth as she sucked on it and undid her swimsuit top and handed it to Jeff and then took her bottoms off and kicked them aside. Jeff moaned and began to began to kiss the side of her neck as he guided his fingertips along her frame and cupped one of her breasts. He flicked gently at her nipple watching it harden.

Sliding his other hand teasingly down to her mound, he whispered, "This is going to be fun, isn't it?" And dipped his fingers between her legs...he found she was already wet. Plunging his fingers deep he moaned as he was bathing in her wetness.

"Yes it is Jeff so good" Torrance moaned as she reached down to join him in playing with her wet pussy. "So good baby" Jeff teased his fingers with hers as he began to twist and pinch her clit.

"More baby don't stop." Torrance purred. Jeff ran his finger along her clit. He shivered against her. With his foot, he reached up and grabbed the leg of his swim trunks and gave a tug allowing them to drop to the floor. He shoved his fingers deeper and deeper as she panted

"Hmm yes oh god Jeff more baby" Torrance moaned He removed his fingers and turned her around so he was facing her...he pulled her close and began to tease her with just the tip. "Mmm...you want it don't you?"

"Yes I do want it." Torrance said between deep breaths

Jeff began to kiss her hungrily. Biting her bottom lip and teasing at her tongue. Then looked into her eyes "What do you want baby?"

"I want you buried deep inside my drenched pussy" Torrance told him and kissed him deeply.

"Mm. Do you really want it?" Jeff asked as he kissed her breast and pinched her nipple.

"Yes fuck me Hardy" Torrance demanded.

Jeff lost it when she said Hardy and he thrust forward and filled her to the hilt with his cock and laid her down on the bed and began to slowly rock her hips to the sounds of the moans that were coming from her lips. Torrance wrapped her legs around his waist and couldn't help but moan Jeff's name as he made love to her. "God I want to fuck you till you scream."

Torrance looked up at Jeff and smiled "Go for it baby fuck me good." She gasped when Jeff pulled all the way out then plunged back into her waiting body making her cry out his name. Jeff drived into her body with deep thrust as he felt her clinch around him and he lifted her legs over his shoulders.

"I want to be deep inside of you Torrance." Jeff said as he started to pound in and out of her pussy. Jeff could feel her clinch around him again and again.

"Hmm Jeff yes. I'm close, fuck me then taste me I want your tongue inside of me then fuck me again." Jeff didn't waste a minute and pulled out and laid back on his bed "Sit on my face" Torrance moved to sit on him and held on to the headboard while Jeff grabbed her hips tightly and began to tease with his tongue and tasting her juices he dive in deep and began to suck and nibble on her clit as he wanted to taste her completely as she came to a full orgasm.

"OH GOD YES JEFF" Torrance yelled. Jeff didn't stop he suckled harder and nibbled harder and reached up to tweak and twist her perky nipples and began to lick and fuck her even more with his tongue. "I'm close Jeff oh god yes baby"

Jeff began to rock her hips against his face and tongued the hell out of her pulsing nub. Plunged his tongue deep within her and then teased her nub some more. Using his stubble to his advantage he pulled her pussy tightly against his face and nibbled her nub. "I'm cumming JEFF OH GOD YES BABY"

Jeff drank in all he could then kissed her so he she could taste herself on his lips. After the kiss broke Jeff flipped them over and over onto her stomach and to her knees and ran his fingers teasingly along her silky flesh Torrance gasped and he guided himself back into her drenched pussy. "JEFF YES SO OH GOD BABY SO HUGE AND HARD" Torrance reached down to play with her clit and Jeff smacked her hand away while growling "Mine" as Torrance rolled to her back as he wrapped her leg around his hips allowing himself to slip deeper into her depths. Jeff leaned back so he could watch himself slide in and out of Torrance's body and she brought him close and wrapped her legs around his waist and brought him down to kiss him as he rubbed her moist clit and kept pounding in and out of her body as he plunged into her depths kissing her deeply as he filled her with his seed." God baby you are the best." as he laid against her catching his breath.

Jeff kissed her sweetly as he pulled out and laid down on his back and brought Torrance to his chest."So are you baby so good" Torrance told him before kissing his chest as he ran his finger tips along her spine and shoulder blades and he pressed a kiss to her forehead. Torrance shivered against Jeff's side as she laid her hand on his stomach.

The room was quiet and the only sound you could hear was them breathing wrapped up in each others arms when Jeff's phone started to chime with text messages which made them both jump. Torrance sat up in bed and pulled the sheet to her chest. Jeff pulled her back down to his chest and held her close "Ignore it. "I want to be the man who makes you smile, makes you happy, the one who is on your mind morning, noon and night. Will you be my girlfriend? "

"Yes baby. I will be your girlfriend." Torrance said as someone started bang on his hotel room door.

Jeff kissed his girl sweetly on the lips and groaned climbed out of bed and wrapped the sheet around him "Jesus, Mary and Joseph." He looked out the peephole, then cracked open the door, "Bro...not a good time."

"I don't care I can't find Torrance we need to go over our lines for tomorrow." Matt said

"Dude...she's busy. Study later...go find a wife for a night" Jeff told him

"She's busy and you know this how?" Matt asked

"Seriously bro...I have my ways...now I got shit to tend to." Jeff said and glared at Matt.

"Let me in I need to find my shirt I left here." Matt said

"Get it tomorrow dude...damn...worrying about fucking t-shirts and shit." Jeff snapped

"Jeff come back I'm cold" Torrance said

"Who was that?" Matt asked

"Tor is here giving me a massage." Jeff said "I tweaked my back in my match"

"Ah okay. Have her call me." Matt said with a fallen face.

Jeff closed the door and walked over to the bed where Torrance was kneeling with the sheet wrapped around her. Jeff knew of Matt's feelings for her and he had his own. "Jeff I know of Matt's feelings towards me."

"How did you know?" Jeff asked

" Every time he looks at me and I over heard him telling Randy." Torrance said

"I have to break the news carefully...he's going to be heartbroken and pissed at me." Jeff said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Jeff honey he will be pissed at the both of us. I care about you. My tattoo covered boyfriend who has colorful hair." Torrance said

"Babe I know." Jeff said before kissing her "But he is my brother"

Torrance laid her head against Jeff's shoulder and smiled up at him "And you are the better looking one."

Jeff laughed "Aww. So sweet." Jeff kissed her deeply on the lips when Torrance's phone started to chime. She pulled away and grabbed her phone and saw it was Randy and groaned. "I need to dye my hair again"

"Randy knows and what colors." Torrance asked as she slipped on Jeff's shirt

"Knows what?" Jeff asked as he slipped on his boxers.

"He saw us by the pool." Torrance said as she slipped on her shorts.

"He was out smoking on the balcony wasn't he?" Jeff asked then he held up two bottles "How about blue and green?"

"Yes he was and got a free show." Torrance said as someone started to bang on the wall

"Too much of one Hardy." Randy yelled as his room was right next door

"Babe just relax. After I do my hair I will take you again." Jeff said and banged on the wall "FUCK OFF Orton get a girl"

"I have one in here" Randy yelled back and Jeff and Torrance laughed as he pulled her close.

"I'm going to run down and get my stuff,I really don't want to deal with Melina tonight." Torrance said as Randy started to bang on the wall again

"SHUT UP ORTON"

Jeff held her close then as she turned he spanked her ass as she walked out the door and he went about getting his hair dye ready. Torrance ran down to her room and saw that Melina was in the room she had a smile on her face and went about grabbing her things.

"Where have you been?" Melina asked as she watched Torrance grab her things.

"No where Melina." Torrance said and kept grabbing her things.

"Where are you going?" Melina asked as she climbed out of bed

"Oh I decided to grab another room." Torrance said

"What? Why?" Melina asked

"Needing my own space not that big of deal" Torrance said

"Wait a minute" Melina said as she leaned forward and looked at Torrance good "Did you hook up with someone?" Torrance just smiled Melina squealed loudly "Tell me tell me tell me. Were you approached tonight by the pool."

"What? How in the hell do you know?" Torrance asked

Melina winked at her. "I'm psychic"

"The fuck you aren't." Torrance said

"I happen to know a great deal about a lot. And let me tell you its about damn time." Melina said.

"What did you see?"

"It's not what I saw... I happen to be a driving partner for someone who is head over heels in love with you." Melina said "I am happy for you"

"You have to listen to Matt don't you?" Torrance said

"Wrong brother. But I know about his feeling for you too. Matt is clueless about Jeff's feelings for you."

"Sorry Jeff is constantly on my mind. I know that Matt has feelings for me but my feelings are strong for Jeff." Torrance said

"Good. Matt is not where you need to be." Melina said and hugged Torrance. "I don't know anything honey."

Torrance grabbed her suitcase and makeup bag. "I will get my other bag tomorrow. I had better get back down to Jeff who is dying his hair."

"Aw your first dye job together. Ohh that could get kinky." Melina said

"If I was down there. Help me" Torrance said

The girls walked down together with Torrance's things and disappeared into Jeff's room. Jeff was in the bathroom with the blue in his hair and doing the green. Melina kissed him on the cheek and smiled at the two and left the room.

"Melina knows."

" "Yeah, I know." he said sheepishly. "But she won't say anything. I have to be the one to tell Matt."

"We can tell him together." Torrance said

"I don't know if you fully understand just what Matt feels for you. Together is not wise...I've gotta do it on my own so Matt can vent" Jeff said

"Tell me Jeff."

Jeff shook his head slowly "I can't Tor...I don't...I don't know if you can handle it"

"Jeff. I know he loves me but I dont' love him I love you."

Jeff leaned in and kissed her slowly "Tor, he had a big night planned after Raw on Monday. Full rooftop dinner, wine, music, he was going to confess his feelings for you. He is so in love with you. I don't want you to think bad of me, I wasn't trying to be an ass and sneak around behind his back, but I know how I feel and I hoped that what I seen in your eyes when you looked at me was a spark of hope that you might feel something for me too."

"Jeff listen to me. You aren't an ass you had to act on your feelings and I am glad you did. I what see in your eyes is what I have in my eyes as well. I love you Jeffery Nero Hardy" Torrance told him

Jeff leaned in and kissed her lovingly not thinking about the dye in his hair or standing in the bathroom and he broke the kiss "I love you too Torrance." then laughed at the streaks of blue and green on her forehead.

"Finish up your hair and come and fuck me good and we can keep Orton up all night." Torrance said Jeff wiped the dye off her forehead and then pinched her ass "Damn right"

Torrance used the bathroom and stripped out of her clothes and pressed a kiss to Jeff's back and she couldn't help but smile at her boyfriend, the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Jeff heard the timer and got into the shower and rinsed his hair out and could hear Torrance yelling and after getting out he walked out with a towel around his hair and waist.

"You okay honey?" Jeff asked as he pulled her to him and she laid her head against his chest.

"No, your brother wants to talk now." Torrance said as she wrapped her arms around Jeff.

"Sorry my love. Do you want me to talk to him now?" Jeff asked as he dried his hair and pulled it back after brushing it out.

"No babe. just make love to me you can talk to him tomorrow." Torrance said "I love your hair my two fav colors."

"Baby I want to make love to you all night till the sun comes up." Jeff said and kissed Torrance lightly on the lips as he laid her down on the bed and gently slid in to her body and they melted and blended their bodies together. After reaching their climaxes they were wrapped up in each others arms and their love together.

The morning came quick for Jeff as he woke up to someone banging on his door once again. He groaned and carefully climbed out of bed and pulled on his shorts and walked to the door and looked to see who it was and it happened to be Matt. Jeff walked over and pressed a kiss to Torrance's forehead and she barely woke up.

"Hm its early" Torrance said

"I know baby but Matt is here banging on my door and I am going to talk to him honey." Jeff said "I love you"

"Becareful. I love you." Torrance said and she closed her eyes and went back to sleep. Jeff slipped a shirt on and his shoes and walked to the door and opened it and walked out.

"Where in the hell do you get off waking me up?" Jeff growled

"I want to talk to you about something. I can't find Torrance we need to go over lines as she and I have a segment tonight and well." Matt said

"We need to talk Matt." Jeff said

"What about Jeff?" Matt asked as they walked past Randy's room and the door opened and he pulled the two in to his room. "What the fuck Orton?"

"Oh calm down Hardy." Randy said and smiled at Jeff.

"Matt take a seat we need to talk about Torrance." Jeff said

"Why?" Matt asked

"I know how you feel about her. I feel the same way and have for a long time. I love Torrance with everything I have in me and more, she feels the same way that I do, we are dating." Jeff said

"WHAT YOU KNEW HOW I FELT AND YOU COULD CARE LESS ABOUT MY FEELINGS. FUCK YOU JEFF." Matt yelled at his brother

"Matt please calm down." Jeff said " I can't help my feelings for her, you can't help who you fall in love with Matt. You know that."

"Calm down you took the girl of my dreams from me. You know of my plans." Matt said and walked over to Jeff and just punched his brother right in the nose then in the eye "Fuck you and her." then walked out of the room.

Jeff looked in shock with blood running down his face, he knew that Matt would be pissed but didn't know that he would hit him in the face twice." Jeff you okay?" Randy asked

"I will be. I need to get checked out but need to wake up Torrance first." Jeff said

"You stay here I will wake her give me your keys. Here put this on your eye and nose." Randy said and handed him a bag of ice. Jeff handed Randy his key and Randy walked out his door and into Jeff and Torrance's room. Torrance was up and in the bathroom when Randy walked in.

"Tor honey." Randy said

"What is wrong Randy and where is Jeff?" Torrance asked as she pulled her hair back.

"In my room with ice to his face, we need to take him to the ER to get looked at. Matt hit him pretty good." Randy said

Torrance had tears in her eyes. Randy hugged her quickly as she grabbed a clean shirt for Jeff and his wallet and stuck them in her purse and slipped her shoes on and Randy helped her out of the room as she was still crying. Jeff was trying to clean up his face when Randy walked back in with Torrance who wrapped her arms around Jeff.

"Shh baby its okay. I will be okay baby." Jeff said quietly as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I will drive" Randy said

It wasn't too long and Randy pulled into a parking lot of the local hospital and he helped Torrance out as Jeff climbed out of the car and they walked into the ER. After getting checked in Jeff was called back right away and both Randy and Torrance walked back with him and Jeff was taken back right away for x-rays.

"You want to tell me what happened Randy?" Torrance asked as she laid her head on Randy's shoulder.

"Well sis I don't know what to tell ya. Jeff told Matt that you two were now dating and well Matt lost it and hit him in the nose and eye. Honey I don't know what to tell ya. My question is are you happy?" Randy asked

"Yes I am happy Randy, I have had feelings for Jeff for quite some time but never thought or acted on them." Torrance told her brother.

See even though Randy and Torrance have different last names they are related. Her mom Elaine was married to her dad Jack Knight when he left them when Elaine found out she was pregnant. Bob Orton was married to Randy's mom it was after Randy was born that she left wanting nothing to do with wrestling. Bob and Elaine met through friends and soon were dating then married. Torrance is 11 months and 10 days older than Randy and both are pretty close to their parents. Torrance calls Bob daddy most of the time and her dad just Jack as she has never been close to him. Randy calls Elaine mom and has never met his mom as she left right after she had given birth to him. All are very close and then together they have a brother Nathan and a sister Becky all are very close knit family.

Jeff was finally back in the room with Torrance and Randy when the doctor came in and showed the x-rays to the three. Jeff's nose was broken but didn't need surgery. The doctor couldnt' help but smile when Jeff told what happened and after setting Jeff's nose in place and writing a script for pain medication told both Randy and Torrance to bring him back if the pain got worse. Randy went to go and get the car while Jeff held Torrance close.

"I'm okay baby, I knew he would be pissed I didn't dream he would hit me. When we get back to the hotel I need to find Vince and well I can't be in any matches but I can do promo's and I will get my chance at Matt." Jeff said "Then I want to lay down with you in my arms."

"I'm sorry Jeff." Torrance said quietly

"Look at me Torrance." Jeff said and waited till she was looking at up at him." I don't want you to be sorry for anything. You can't help who you fall in love with. I love you Torrance."

"I love you too baby. You are right you can't help who you fall in love with." she responded.

After arriving back to the hotel Vince already knew as Randy had called him and explained what had gone on and to Jeff's surprise he wasn't mad at him but at Matt. After giving both Torrance and Jeff the next few weeks off they headed back to their room and crashed for the day before leaving for St Louis.

Over the next few weeks Jeff's nose healed and the couple were even more in love with each other. Jeff had talked to Bob and asked for her hand in marriage and had a night planed and as the two went out to supper Jeff couldn't take it anymore and slipped the ring onto her finger and asked Torrance to marry him. Torrance had tears in her eyes and whispered yes in Jeff's ear as she hugged him then kissed him on the lips. That night when they walked back into Torrance's house they made love as a newly engaged couple. Elaine gushed tears of happiness when she saw the ring that Jeff had proposed with and she was truly happy for her daughter. Randy was with Jeff when he picked out the ring and he could tell that his sister was very happy with Jeff.

Jeff wanted to fly out to Cameron and tell his side of the family which was fine by Torrance.

They were on the plane and Shannon was going to be picking them up when Torrance turned to Jeff as she had a question on her mind.

"Jeff how are we going to tell your brother who hates us the way it is that we are engaged and what about your dad, Shane and Shannon?" Torrance asked

" Well, Dad has already lectured me about letting a girl come between Matt and I, but for the most part he tries to stay out of it as long as I'm making good choices with my life. And baby, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. Shane is already on Matt's side because they're bff's, but Shannon is totally on our side." Jeff told her "Hon it will be okay."

"I just hope that your dad will like me. Shane is being a pussy about this. I am glad that Shannon is on our side. Do you know who is picking us up?" Torrance asked

"Shannon is in my car honey. Don't worry too much. I am sure that dad will love you just as much as I do." Jeff told her.

It was almost two hours later when they were landing in Raleigh and Shannon was there to meet Jeff and Torrance at the baggage claim and helped them get their bags. Jeff hugged Shannon and then wrapped and arm around Torrance and she smiled at Shannon.

"I am glad you two are here. Every one else is driving me up the fucking wall." Shannon said

"Why? What is going on?" Jeff asked with a laugh.

"Everyone is questioning me left and right about the two of you and Matt wont stop whining like a little girl " Shannon said as the two loaded the car. Jeff opened the front door for Torrance while Shannon handed Jeff his keys and soon they were pulling into traffic and headed towards Cameron.

" Matt isn't going to stop whining like a bitch until he finds a new girl. I know that already " Jeff said "He won't answer my calls, Dad is bitching at me constantly...not about us, just about Matt's behavior."

"Matt has been acting strange for while now." Torrance said quietly as she sent Randy a text to let him know that they arrived safely.

"Yeah, there is something off about him but what is it?" Shannon asked

" Lets see he punched Jeff in the nose, then the eye broke his nose and then from what Randy said the next day destroyed his hotel room" Torrance said

"And don't forget about what he did at dad's" Shannon said

"Let's not go there Shannon." Jeff said and rolled his eyes.

Shannon shook his head at Jeff "She can handle it Jeff. Matt went back to their Dad's place AKA: Homestead and tore everything off the walls that was Hardy Boyz related."

"Then he gave orders for it not to be put back up." Jeff said as he reached for Torrance's hand

"He is throwing everything away because I am dating Jeff here" Torrance said

Jeff turned on to Boys Camp Road and took them past Matt's and could see that he was home as his cars were all out. Jeff turned into his drive and saw that his dad was there waiting for them to arrive. Jeff got out and helped Torrance out and Jeff hugged his dad.

"Torrance good luck with Gil he will love you. And Matt will get over this you two are meant for each other." Shannon said

"Thanks Shannon it was good to see you again." Torrance said and hugged Shannon.

"Dad I would like you to meet Torrance Knight my fiance." Jeff said

"Good afternoon darling and welcome. I am Gil but everyone around here normally calls me dad, you are more than welcome to do the same. Jeff she is a beauty and I am very happy for you." Gilbert said

"Thanks Dad. We truly have an incredible love."Jeff said "Is Matt home or have you heard from him?"

"He is at his place son. He tore down everything Hardy related and wanted to burn it but I took it and its at my house" Gil said

"My god why is he doing this? I am sorry I have had feelings for Jeff just never acted on them. I am glad that Jeff here made the first move I am very happy with Jeff and I wish that Matt would see this." Torrance asked

" Thanks for stopping him. I can't believe he's still this pissed" Jeff said as they watched Shane walk up

" Hell I would be as well. Jeff come on now relent" Shane stated

" He's acting like Tor has no opinion. It's her heart. Neither one of us can tell her heart what to feel." Jeff stated "And fuck you Shane, you haven't helped this situation at all feeding into him and shit"

"I agree with Jeff Shane sorry" Torrance said "And fuck you Shane. I have known you for years you know my heart. Hell you know how hard it is for me to admit my feelings for anyone."

"It was shady" Shane said "It would have been nice for Jeff to be honest with Matt about his feelings before blindsiding him"

Torrance looked at Shane. "And where did you hear that from Jeff was not honest."

"Randy" Shane said Torrance didn't like that answer and just RKO'ed Shane to the floor of Jeff's living room and everyone laughed. Jeff held Torrance to him and massaged her back and she just smiled up at Jeff.

Shane finally picked him self up off the floor and looked at the two. "What the hell was that for?"

"Don't talk bad about Randy he was there." Torrance said with venom in her voice.

Shane just shook his head and looked at Jeff "Seriously dude, level with me. Do you honestly not see that Tor and I are truly in love? I'm sorry shit didn't work out for Matt, but it's time to pick up and move the fuck on"

"Jeff where is your bathroom?" Torrance asked

"Down the hall on the left honey." Jeff said and pressed a kiss to her forehead and watched as she walked down the hall while the guys kept talking Torrance walked in and shut the door and started to get sick right away. Jeff heard and told everyone to shut up and walked down and heard Torrance getting sick.

"Babe you okay?" Jeff asked as he opened up the bathroom door and only to see Torrance to kept getting sick.

After getting sick one last time Torrance looked up at Jeff after she rinsed out her mouth and shook her head no. "Migraine hit me fast and hard Jeff."

"It's okay honey lets get you upstairs and we can have dinner with dad some other time." Jeff said

"Okay can I get a bottle of water?" Torrance asked as they walked out of the bathroom

Jeff grabbed a bottle of water and explained to the three that were in the living room that he would be back down soon and helped Torrance up and she took her medications to help and soon was sound asleep wrapped up in Jeff's arms in his bed. Torrance was still sleeping when Jeff started to wake up after pulling his clothes back on he walked down to see that Shannon was still there which didn't surprise him as his girlfriend traveled with the WWE and was the head seamstress and was still on the road. What he didn't expect is to see Matt there.

"Hey Matt what are you doing here?" Jeff asked

"I am here to claim what is mine asshole" Matt growled

"Excuse me? What the fuck does that mean? I don't have any property of yours here" Jeff stated

Shannon stood up and looked between the two "Guys...Tor doesn't feel well, she doesn't need you guys fighting. Matt, why don't you head out"

Jeff took a defensive stance, "Matt, I'm so done fighting with you about. Man the fuck up and accept the fact that her heart has been spoken for. She's in love with me."

"No she isn't you just got into her pants" Matt growled

"What in the fuck is going on down here?" Torrance asked as she walked down the stairs and pulled her hair back.

"Tor hon go back to bed Matt was just leaving." Jeff said.

"I'm not going back to bed. If he wants to fight he will have to fight me. I am done." Torrance said Jeff stood in front of Torrance

"You aren't fighting him honey." Jeff said

"Hello she wants to fight let her fight." Matt said

"Fuck you Matt get out" Jeff growled

"NO"

"Leave her alone Matt she is a grown adult. She's in love with Jeff" Shannon said

"Get out or I'm calling the cops. What the hell has gotten into you lately? You're acting deranged" Jeff said as he wrapped his arms around Torrance. "You aren't fighting him."

"He wont hit me he doesn't have the guts to hit me. Matt get over the fact that I love Jeff and I have for awhile. I am truly happy with him. If you cant' accept that then leave if you can stay we can hang out but you come near me once and say that you would be happier with me I will RKO you like I did to Helms" Torrance said

Matt just looked at his brother and Torrance and shook his head "You have no idea what our life would have been together NO IDEA" He ranted. Tears came to his eyes "I've loved you for longer than Jeff EVER has. You RKO'ed Helms?"

Torrance just shook her head and looked closely at Matt as he was still ranting she could see that his eyes were glazed over and she could see that he was clearly on something and pulled Jeff into the other room and told him what was going on. Jeff stormed out and pulled Matt into his kitchen and looked at him closely and could see everything. "Matt what are you on?"

"What are you talking about?" Matt asked as he tried to rip his arm from Jeff's tight grip.

"ANSWER ME. What the fuck are you taking?" Jeff yelled

"Nothing" Matt said and looked at Torrance with a glare upset that she figured it out

"Jeff he wont tell." Torrance said as she walked over to Matt and looked at his arms and saw nothing and could tell that he was on something but what.

"Tell me the truth Matthew what are you on?" Jeff asked

Matt went to answer Jeff but collapsed and Jeff checked for his breathing and pulse he was thankful that Matt was at least still breathing. Shannon called the medics and he was transported to the hospital and taken back right away. Shannon rode with Matt and Jeff and Torrance headed out and Jeff called their dad. It seemed like forever before a doctor came to talk to them. After talking to the doctor who said that Matt would be fine but needed to either go through detox or just go straight to rehab. The doctor said that they would be moving Matt to a private room and keeping him for three days and Gil asked to sit with his son and the doctor said once he was in his own room he would let him know where to go. Torrance wasnt' feeling any better and asked to be seen and the nurse just handed her paperwork and after she filled it out the nurse handed her a pager. Jeff looked at her as she leaned into his chest and the nurse walked back and soon returned to lead them back to a room she told Torrance to lay down and turned out the light and said that the doctor would be in a few. It was a few minutes later that the doctor walked in he was kinda shocked to see two of the WWE Stars in his hospital. After talking with Torrance he listened to her and told her that he could get her a heavy dose of meds and send her home to sleep which was fine by her. It wasn't long and she was given a shot to help with the pain and asked Jeff to take her home. Once they were home he helped her in and up to bed where they both crashed for the night. The next morning Torrance was slowly waking up and after getting up to use the bathroom she climbed back into bed and cuddled up to Jeff.

Jeff wraps his arm around Torrance and holds her close while tracing patterns along her spine that caused Torrance to shiver and she placed a kiss to his chest and then laid her head on his chest. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"You are welcome baby. I want to for the rest of my life. What a day." Jeff said

"Hmm. I love you Jeff" Torrance said

"I love you too baby." Jeff said while pressing a kiss to her lips."Close your eyes and relax baby." Jeff started to rub her back and hum to her while she snuggled into Jeff even more.

"Jeff honey make love to me." Torrance said quietly. Jeff tilted her head and kissed her passionately and laid on top of her and smiled down before kissing her again "Your wish is my command" as they kissed. Jeff kissed down her body and noticed that when he kissed her breast that were tender to the touch, he kissed down and he couldn't help but smile when she felt a bit different and he looked up and kissed her back up to her lips.

"Babe I have question for you and please don't get mad." Jeff said

"What is it Jeff?" Torrance asked

"Your body feels different, your breast are bigger, your stomach is curvier and very hard...are you pregnant?" Jeff asked

"I might be honey." as Jeff sat up in bed and looked at Torrance and smiled "I take it you aren't upset?"

"No honey we both want a family." Jeff told her as he held her close.

Torrance called Jeff's doctor's office and was lucky enough to get an appointment within an hour. Thankfully they didn't have to wait and after getting into a room the nurse drew blood and handed a gown to and walks out. After changing Torrance sat on the exam table and Jeff wrapped his arms around his soon to be wife till the doctor walked in and talked to the couple.

"Torrance I have your results back and you are indeed pregnant. I would like to check your cervix are you okay with that?" Dr Storm asked

"I am." Torrance said as Jeff helped her lay back on the table and the doctor checked her over.

"Well according to your body I will say around 12 weeks. but since you are unsure of your last cycle I would like to do an ultrasound. Are you okay with that?" Dr Storm asked

"That is fine." Torrance said as Jeff pressed a kiss to her forehead.

It wasn't long and the doctor started the sono and showed Jeff and Torrance the baby and smiled at them." I will have a tech do an in depth sono in a month. After doing measurements you are actually 14 weeks so congrats and your due date is Sept 20. That also means no more wrestling Torrance."

"Thank you. Yes I haven't been in the ring for any matches in nearly three months. Can I stay with you for the pregnancy?"

"That is fine." Dr Storm said and walked out of the room.

Torrance looked up at Jeff who couldn't help but smile at his soon to be wife as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Jeff we are having a baby"

"Yes we are honey." Jeff said and pressed a kiss to Torrance's forehead as he placed a hand on their baby. Both couldn't believe it they were both happy about it.

"We need to fly out and tell my family. I don't want to over the phone." Torrance said

"Definitely not. But I feel like I should check in on Matt before we fly out. I know he's been an ass, but I can't just leave him like that" Jeff said as he watched Torrance get dressed.

"That is fine honey. Lets head out." Torrance said they stopped by the front desk and she made an appointment for a month and also a sono and they headed out to the main hospital and walked up to Matt's room. Gil was sitting in with Matt as was Shane and Shannon. Matt was just waking up when Jeff and Torrance walked into the room. Gil stood and hugged both Jeff and Torrance and told both Shane and Shannon to follow him and they walked out.

"Hi Jeff and hi Torrance." Matt said quietly

"How are you feeling?" Jeff asked as Torrance sat down on the couch in Matt's room as he sat on the edge of the bed next to his brother.

"Like shit. I want to say I am sorry. This has been a total wake up call for me. I want to say that I haven't been me for a few months now. I have made a total mess of not only me but my family and I have torn us apart." Matt said

"Matt I know that hasn't been you. I love you as you are not only my big brother but also my best friend. You know that I would usually never step over your feelings that you have for another woman but this time I had to do this. I have loved Torrance here for nearly a year and she has felt the same but we never said anything. I finally made the move on her and I am glad I did. Can you please just be happy for us? I want you in my life, but my life will be centered around Torrance and our love for each other" Jeff said

"Torrance I am sorry for yelling at you and telling you those things. That wasn't me. I am truly happy for you." Matt said

"I can forgive you Matt. I just want you to know that I love Jeff and I wont hurt him. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with him. Will you please get the help you need either in rehab or outpatient." Torrance said quietly and smiled at Jeff then Matt.

"Yes I will. I am sorry to the both of you." Matt said.

Torrance and Jeff didnt' stay long as they needed to head back to the house and get packed and head to St Louis. It wasn't long and Jeff's dad showed up as he was taking them to the airport. "Torrance dear I hope to see you and Jeff here more in Cameron."

"Dad I am sure you will see us more. Also Torrance and I would like you to know that you are getting your first grandchild this year dad." Jeff said

"That is wonderful dear. Jeff please take care of them." Gilbert said

"Thanks Gil. Jeff we need to head out as our flight is in two hours." Torrance said Jeff just pulled her in for a hug as he could tell that she was really worn out.

"You know I will dad." Jeff said

It wasn't long and they were now in the air headed towards St Louis. Torrance had called Randy and he was going to pick them up as he was just flying in at the same time as he was flying home. Torrance was worn out and laid her head on Jeff's shoulder and he held her close. It wasn't long and they were grabbing their bags and meeting up with Randy who hugged his sister then Jeff. "Thanks for meeting us." Torrance said as they walked towards Randy's truck.

"No problem what is wrong Tor?" Randy asked

"No sleep, dealing with Matt who is clean now but still and I had massive migraine last night. We found something out today Uncle Randy." Torrance said and she smiled at Jeff who was trying not to laugh they both hoped that Randy caught on.

"Not good. Wait did you say Uncle Randy?"

"Yes, don't say anything but I just found out that Jeff and I are 14 weeks pregnant." Torrance said as they pulled into their parent's drive way.

"That is awesome I wont say anything till you are ready. Let me guess you came home to tell mom and dad that way it wasn't over the phone." Randy said

"Yeah." Jeff said as he got out of the car to help Torrance out and the three walked into the house. Bob welcomed the three back home and Elaine was walking into the front room and smiled at her kids.

"Welcome back home." Elaine said

"Thanks mom." Torrance said as she hugged her mom then laid down on the couch. Jeff sat down as she laid her head in his lap and Randy sat on the other end and laid her feet across his lap. "Mom Jeff and I have something to tell you."

"Please tell me you didn't elope." Elaine said

"No mom sorry not that. But on the other hand you and daddy are getting your first grand baby this year. Jeff and I are 14 weeks pregnant I am due Sept 20." Torrance said

"That is wonderful dear we are so happy." Elaine said and hugged not only Jeff but Torrance as well. Bob had tears as he was happy for the couple as well.

"Jeff make sure you take care of them. I am happy for the two of you as well." Bob said

"I will take care of them both Bob." Jeff said

"Mom I am going to go up and crash, I am worn out what room?" Torrance asked

"You can use your old room or Randy's dear although your room has the bigger bed." Elaine said

"Jeff come up with me." Torrance said and smiled at her parents.

"Sure babe."

"Dear supper is at 7pm tonight we have to wait till Nathan is home from practice. Go rest. Jeff if you need anything let us know. Randy they aren't done painting at your house yet so go up and rest as well." Elaine said as she watched all three go up and soon all three were sleeping good. Randy was crashed out on his stomach in his room while Torrance was crashed against Jeff's chest with his arms around her in her room.

Torrance was starting to wake up and smiled down at Jeff who was still sleeping and walked down to see if she could help with supper. Torrance smiled at her mom and dad as they fixed supper. Elaine turned around and smiled at her eldest daughter. "Torrance honey you okay?"

"Yes mom just thought that I would come see what I can help with." Torrance answered

"Dear go relax. Your dad and I have everything covered. Why don't you call Hailey and see if she would like to join us for supper." Elaine said not realizing that Randy had already called his girlfriend and she was on her way over.

"Okay mom. Since it is nice out I am going to swim some." Torrance said and Elaine just nodded and smiled then hugged her daughter.

Torrance walked upstairs to change and could hear Randy on the phone with someone and shook her head and walked into her room and smiled at Jeff who was starting to wake up some."Hey handsome."

"Hello momma." Jeff said with a smile on his face and held out his hand and Torrance straddled his lap and kissed him. "Hmm"

"I am going to go swimming join me" Torrance said as she grabbed the swimsuit that she always left over at her parents and walked into her bathroom to use it and then changed then groaned out loud. "Damn you Hardy"

"What is wrong Torrance honey?" Jeff asked as he walked into the bathroom.

"My swimsuit that I always wear when I am here doesn't fit. I have to find my other one or go shopping for a new one." Torrance said

Jeff held Torrance close and while they were talking the doorbell rang and it was Hailey Keaton who was also Randy's girlfriend. Elaine hugged Hailey close and told her that Randy was up in his old room and watched as Hailey walked up the stairs and Torrance walked out and hugged Hailey and they talked for a few before Torrance and Jeff walked downstairs.

The weather was near perfect for swimming. Torrance sat on the steps and watched as Jeff dived into the pool. It wasn't long till Hailey and Randy walked out and Hailey sat on the steps beside Torrance and they both watched as Randy dived in and the boys started to swim while the girls talked.

"Okay we haven't talked who is the hottie?" Hailey asked quietly

"That is my soon to be husband Jeff Hardy. I am so much in love with him." Torrance said

"That is awesome. Yes it has been awhile since we talked that isn't your normal swimsuit that you were when swimming at your parents." Hailey said

"No it isn't but my normal one that covers most of my body doesn't fit anymore." Torrance said and smiled at Jeff who swam up to her and pulled her into the water and held her close and kissed her deeply on the lips. Hailey sat there for a minute and smiled at Randy who pulled her close and kissed her as well.

"Tor baby you look wonderful." Jeff said as he placed a hand on the baby. "I love you and our baby."

"Aw we love you too Jeff." Torrance said "I don't feel beautiful though."

"Well you are." Jeff said as he kissed the back of her neck and massaged her back. "Just promise me this no more RKO's till after the baby is born."

"Deal." Torrance said and smiled at Jeff then looked over at Randy and Hailey who were wrapped up in each other's arms and kissing. Jeff saw the look on his girlfriends face and knew that she was going to cause trouble. Torrance couldn't help but swim under water and behind Randy who was lost in his girlfriend and she pulled down his trunks and once she came up she heard him scream. "You still scream like a little girl damn Orton."

"That is so not funny." Randy growled as a splash of water came his way and Hailey couldn't help but move and duck. But Randy turned his head and was splashed in the face. "HARDY" As he took off swimming after Jeff not realizing it was Torrance who splashed him.

"Sorry I had to. It has been too long since there was any trouble caused between the two of us Hailey." Torrance said

"It's okay. Question why is Jeff asking that you don't do any more RKO's?" Hailey asked

"Don't tell anyone yet we are announcing it on Monday at RAW I am 14 weeks pregnant." Torrance said "We are calling Matt tonight and telling him as we dont' want him finding out over the Show make sense?"

"Perfect." Hailey said "We can go shopping I was wondering why you weren't wearing the normal swimsuit."

"Yeah this one is a little more skimpy than my normal one but so far dad hasn't lost it." Torrance said.

"Which is a good thing!" Randy said as he swam over to the girls were still sitting on the steps only more into the water.

It wasn't long till supper was ready and Torrance went up to change as did Jeff and they both walked down as the front door opened and in walked both Becky and Nathan. Becky hugged Torrance and Nathan hugged Randy and then the family was sitting down for supper. Elaine asked where Torrance and Jeff planned on raising the baby and Jeff answered with ease as they had talked, since they both had family in two states they would rasie the baby between the two and then settle down when it was time for school to start. Elaine made Jeff promise that he would call when the baby was born and Jeff said he would. That night as they were laying in bed Jeff had his arms around Torrance and they agreed that they should call and talk to Matt.

"Hello" Matt said as he answered his cell phone

"Hey bro how are you feeling?" Jeff asked

"Ready to go home. Jeff are headed home soon?" Matt asked

"No we have RAW on Monday which is in St Louis then we are taking sometime off and we will be home. But Torrance who is now asleep we have something to tell you." Jeff said

"Oh. What is it?" Matt asked

"You will be an uncle in September." Jeff said

"You knocked her up as well?" Matt asked as he was now annoyed with his brother.

"I don't see it that way but we are having a baby, and we want his or her Uncle Matt in the picture." Jeff said as he stood up and started to pace as he was getting upset with Matt again.

"I will be in the picture." Matt said upset voice

"I know this has to be upsetting but Matt you can't stand in the way of our happiness we love each other. Matt you are my brother. Do you remember Molly you did the same thing to me so I picked up the pieces and moved on with my life you need to do the same." Jeff told him

"I know but my feelings for so long were so strong." Matt said

"I know that Matt I do. Mine are very strong for Torrance and I love her and our baby. I can't wait to become a daddy. We will be back home in a few days till then either stay with Shane or Dad, I need to clean your house out unless dad and Shannon did it earlier I forgot to ask." Jeff said

"I am here till Friday and then home. I did some damage to my house while tearing things down I tore my walls up and they are being fixed and all." Matt said

"Okay. Matt I love you and I will come by and see you in a few days how is that." Jeff said

"Sounds good. I love you too. You had better take care of them." Matt said

"I will they are my life." Jeff said "I will talk to you later get some sleep Matt."

The brothers hung up Jeff felt like this talk with Matt was the closer the both of them needed. Jeff hung up and then dailed his dad and spoke with him. Gilbert was dreading going through Matt's house and knew that Jeff and Shannon would do a clean sweep and clean everything up. It was about three days later when Jeff and Torrance arrive back in Cameron and she was trying to find things for the baby but nothing was catching her eye and she had no one out here to go shopping with. Jeff and Shannon had plans to go and clean out Matt's place. Torrance told Jeff that she was going to lay down as she was worn out when Shannon pulled into the drive as they were going to walk over and clean out Matt's house. What they didn't know is they would not only be there for five hours but all the stuff that Matt had gotten his hands on. After finally getting everything cleaned out all the bad stuff was gone and cleaned out. Torrance was waking up and couldn't help but smile to herself and slipped her shoes on walked over to Matt's house and rang the door bell. She could hear both Jeff and Shannon talking as they walked towards they door.

Jeff opened the door and saw Torrance standing there and he wrapped his arms around Torrance and kissed her sweetly on the lips "This is a nice surprise"

"I thought I would come over and see how much work you got done." Torrance said

"Well we got everything cleaned up and out. Matt didn't tell us how much stuff he had or what he had I don't think he knew it all." Shannon said "We have a ton of clothes to wash."

"Why not hire a cleaning crew now to finish it off and bring the clothes over to our house and we can wash and fold and then put them up or make Matt do it when he comes home in two days." Torrance said "Shannon you can help fold."

Shannon just looked at the two and smiled knowing he would help out as Matt was a good friend but he was closer to Jeff and now Torrance. The three headed to their house and got started on washing clothes Jeff ordered pizza and the three just relaxed. Jeff was leaning into the armrest of the couch and Torrance was leaning up against his chest and he had his hands resting on Torrance's stomach. Shannon looked at the two of them and shook his head. "Trying to cover it up?"

"What do you mean by that Shannon?" Jeff asked as he looked at him and had this confused look on his face.

Shannon looked at the two. "I was sitting in with Matt when you called him and told him of the pregnancy. I am happy for the two of you."

"Thanks Shannon. Jeff I am going to head up join me when you can." Torrance said Jeff helped her up and said that he would be up soon.

Over the next few days Matt was finally home and happy to be home as well. Even though he had a lot to work on he made a promise to himself that not only would he enter a outpatient rehab place go to meetings, while he did those things he would be able to stay home and not enter inhouse rehab. Torrance and the baby were completely healthy, they had gone in for her 18 week cheek and both mom and baby were doing just fine and so far the baby wouldn't show what they were having so they had to buy everything but no theme yet. Jeff had gone back out on the road and both Hailey and one of her good friends came out from St Louis and the three had fun shopping while Jeff was gone. Most of the time they would go over and bug Matt and make him go shopping wtih them they had a driver and he was more than willing to help drive. During this time Torrance had the chance to meet Krista Moore who was now dating Matt and she seemed to be helping Matt in the long run, Krista was pretty easy to get along with and she and Torrance hit it off pretty well.

St Louis

It was time to watch RAW that night Hailey and Becky were with Torrance as they were in St Louis and it was also Jeff's last show till sometime after the baby was born. Torrance was happy about that what she was expecting was for Jeff to get hurt in the process. It was late that night after Torrance had gone to bed that Jeff was walking into the house and met by Hailey and Becky, both were happy that Jeff was okay. Jeff walked up to the master bedroom and smiled that Torrance. Jeff quickly got into the shower and was soon climbing into bed behind Torrance.

"Jeff"

"What sweetheart?" Jeff asked as Torrance rolled to face Jeff as he pressed a kiss to her forehead then one to her lips as he placed a hand on her stomach that held their baby.

"Are you okay, I watched RAW and saw your match." Torrance said after their kiss broke.

"I am fine honey. Just tender but I am fine." Jeff said "Now come here and let me make love to you."

"Hmm now that sounds like a plan baby."

Jeff climbed out of bed and stripped himself then slowly stripped Torrance of her panties then kissed his way between her thighs and slowly dipped his tongue into taste her, they both moaned on contact as Jeff also worked his finger as he sucked and licked on her clit as he slowly kissed up to kiss her stomach and was kicked on contact and then kissed up to her breast and then finally claimed her lips in a tender passionate kiss. As the two blended their bodies together they made love to each other. Torrance wanted it more and asked Jeff to take her roughly and he couldnt' help but smile and pulled out and helped Torrance to her feet and then raised one leg and placed it on the bed while he slide back into her depths as she cried out in pleasure and Jeff couldn't help but moan in pleasure as he made love to Torrance. Soon they were wrapped up in each other arms and their love for each other. Jeff and Torrance had been asleep for nearly three and half hours when Torrance's cell phone started to chime with a text message.

"Tor babe your cell is chiming." Jeff said as he started to rub her back.

"Will you see who it is I don't want to move." Torrance said as she snuggled even more into Jeff's warm body. Jeff reached over her and grabbed her phone and looked through the messages. Jeff started to laugh about what the messages was about.

"Honey do you want to hear this?" Jeff asked while laughing

"Yes."

"Babe, there's no number assigned. I'm not sure they have the right phone number. They keep referring to someone as "cupcake" and how they had something special, and he's cleaned up his life, he's back on track and just wants to talk to them." Jeff said

"Did you say Cupcake?" Torrance asked as she rolled to face Jeff who was sitting up in bed.

"I know cheesy right and yes baby." Jeff said

"Yes but that tells me who it is. That is my ex Mark Jindrak." Torrance said

"Now why in the hell is he texting you baby?" Jeff asked as he sent a text back not to text back that it was a wrong number. Once he did that Torrance picked up her phone and kissed Jeff on the lips and her phone started to ring and she knew it was Mark calling and knew this would end badly but she wanted to tell Mark not to call any more. The entire call put more stress on Torrance as she told Mark off as he had attacked her one time after he had slapped Becky for being in the way and Jeff wanted to go after Mark for that. Torrance started to cramp and Jeff took her to the hosptial and she was seen right away and had to have surgery to remove both her gall bladder and appendix as both were inflammed and if not treated right way would cause problems. While Torrance was in surgery Randy arrived before his parents did and Mark who had followed them to the hospital decided to confront Jeff. Things ended badly for Mark who had gotten one good punch off and ended up breaking Jeff's nose and Randy broke his hand while trying to defend his sister. Jeff was seen in the ER and ended up having surgery himself and was then transfered to the same room Torrance was in and after they both came around from surgery they ended up sleeping wrapped up in each other's arms. Both Jeff and Torrance were doing just fine both were happy that Torrance and the baby were healthy as well.

The next few weeks flew by quickly for everyone they were also planning a wedding that was going to take place right before Christmas as both Jeff and Torrance wanted to have a winter wedding in Cameron and Elaine was just thrilled that her daughter hadnt' eloped yet. They also found out that they were having a little girl and they had yet to pick a name for their daughter. Jeff had been hard at work at both houses and had both nurseries painted in a soft pink and did a sweet theme and they finally picked out the bedding and between Hailey and a few of the Diva's that Torrance has always been close with they had everything they needed due to a few baby showers. Randy during this time had talked to Gilbert and since he owned the land where both Matt and Jeff had built he wanted to build there as well and bought the land next to Jeff and Torrance and was building his dream home with Hailey.

The summer was now here and it was pretty hot in Cameron where Jeff and Torrance were for the time being as they loved how they were not bothered by fans much and it was more laid back and Torrance wasn't bothered constantly by fans, ex boyfriends or anyone else. The couple had a pool put in a few months ago and it was finally hot enough to relax and spend time outside. Torrance was glowing for being 7 months pregnant and she couldn't wait for the pregnancy to end. Jeff was outside with Randy and Matt and Krista the guys getting the grill ready for that evening as they had a few friends coming over to celebrate birthdays in June and a few other things as well. Krista, Hailey and Torrance were relaxing in the heated pool and just talking when Jeff dove into the pool and swam up behind Torrance and wrapped his arms around her and held her close as he put his hands on the baby who started to kick right away.

"She is saying hi to her daddy." Torrance said quietly as Jeff kissed her neck

"She is, and she is also very strong wow." Jeff said as he felt his daughter kick.

"I have to agree but she isn't kicking you in the ribs constantly either." Torrance said

"No she isn't. I love you babe." Jeff said

"I love you too babe." Torrance responded and smiled at Jeff who was massaging her back and soon they heard Matt yell that supper was ready and Jeff helped her out of the water and wrapped the towel wround his waist then one around Torrance and kissed her deeply.

"DAMN IT NOT AGAIN. I DON'T NEED ANOTHER SHOW" Randy yelled at them. Jeff just flipped him off and Torrance laughed.

"Your show started in the water first" Jeff said

"You will have to remind me how that show goes later baby." Torrance said with a smile on her face.

"I will tonight baby after everyone leaves." Jeff said and smiled at Torrance and then kissed her again.

That night as the couple went to bed Jeff slowly took Torrance over as they made love to each other. As Torrance slept Jeff couldn't help but fall even more in love with her and he couldn't wait till Torrance had his last name and their baby was here and in their arms. Jeff wasn't able to sleep and got up and covered up Torrance and walked into the nursery and made sure that everything was in order, Shannon had been over and they were able to get the crib, changing table, dresser and glider put together and the only thing missing was the baby's name. They had talked and they agreed that Ruby would be her middle name as Jeff wanted to have his mom's name in the baby's name somewhere and Torrance was fine with that. Jeff finally climbed back into bed and wrapped his arms around Torrance and finally fell asleep.

The next few months passed by quickly, Torrance was ready for the pregnancy to be over with. Jeff was waiting on her hand and foot and it was also quickly nearing Jeff's birthday. Torrance hadn't been feeling good over the last few days and they were getting ready to head to the doctor to see what was going on as it was August 30 and they still had three weeks till the baby would be born. Jeff pulled his truck up infront of the doctor's office and walked around and helped Torrance out of the truck. Torrance was just happy that even though it was late in the afternoon that she was able to get an appointment with her doctor.

"You feeling better honey?" Jeff asked

"No. I hate to say this but I want her here already. We still need to find a first name for her as well." Torrance said as she checked in and didn't even have to wait and was now following the nurse back after getting weighed and vitals taken she was now down to her shirt and a sheet and Jeff was standing in front of her rubbing his hand up and down her back when the doctor walked in.

"Hi Torrance and hi Jeff." Dr Storm said as she washed her hands and sat down on the stool. "What seems to be going on?"

"I feel like crap, I just am not feeling the best. I have a slight migraine and I want my body back." Torrance said

"I'm sorry about that dear. Well your blood pressure is also up and lets just see what all is going on." Dr Storm said "Jeff will you help Torrance lay back please."

Jeff helped Torrance lay back and soon they were hearing the baby's heartbeat. After being examined Dr Storm stepped out and let Torrance get dressed and then stepped back in. "Sorry about that. I dont' like where your blood pressure is at or the fact that you have a migraine. I would like to go ahead an induce are the two of you okay with that?"

"Will inducing this early be okay?" Jeff asked

"Yes it will be. It will also bring back down Torrance's blood pressure and I think this is the best thing." Dr Storm said "You are also dilated to a 5 and about 60%effaced and the baby is in the right position to be born. I just don't want your blood pressure to go up anymore."

After getting over to Labor and Delivery Torrance was finally hooked up to the monitors and the nurse was just now getting the IV in place. Even though they talked about getting the pitocin started they wanted to break her water as she was also dilated to a 5 and about 60% effaced already. "Jeff honey."

"What is it babe?" Jeff asked as he walked over and sat down on the bed beside Torrance and wrapped his arm around her.

"We need a name for her." Torrance said

"Yes we do." Jeff smiled sweetly at her "What are some of your favorite names?"

"I like Faith, Lillian, Laney and they all have to go with Ruby." Torrance stated

"You want Ruby for the middle name?" Jeff asked and pressed a kiss to Torrance's forehead.

"Yes after your mom remember?" Torrance stated

"What about Ruby Elaine?" Jeff suggested

"No not after both of our mom's just yours do you like Faith Ruby?" Torrance asked her face lit up as she said it.

"Faith Ruby Hardy." Jeff repeated

"I love it do you?" Torrance asked

"I do. I love the way you smiled when you thought of the name." Jeff said as he saw someone looking in the door and he frowned. Torrance could see that something was bothering Jeff.

"I love you babe but what is wrong?" Torrance asked

"Nothing baby I want to know that you and baby make it through labor and delivery ok, and that Faith being early will be ok...I'm just worried, that's all" Jeff said "I love you too."

"Jeff we will be fine." Torrance said

"I'm going to grab a cup of coffee be right back honey." Jeff said as he placed a kiss to the top of her head and walked out of the room. Jeff walked down the hall and almost into Beth who was just standing there. "What are you doing here?"

" I would be better if we were together." Beth said "Why are you here?"

"My girlfriend is in labor, I am about to become a daddy." Jeff said "I am done with you and I have moved on."

"Well I haven't moved on from you Jeff. I still love you." Beth said as she watched Jeff put his money in the coffee machine and get a cup of coffee. "We were perfect together."

"We were back then Beth. I am done." Jeff said

"How old is she, I bet you anything that she is underage." Beth smarted off.

"No she isn't and I am done with this conversation." Jeff said

"Tell me how old she is." Beth demanded hoping to catch Jeff on something as she still wanted him back with her and no one else.

"Torrance is 33 and we are very happy and engaged." Jeff said as he rolled his eyes at her.

"You are lying to me Jeffery. I would love for us to be back together and for you to touch me." Beth said

"That wont be happening. I love Torrance and I wont risk anything." Jeff growled

"Hey Jeffro. Hiya Slut" Shannon said as he walked up as Jeff had sent him a text stating they were in the hospital now.

"Shannon hi." Beth said "So are you going to be with me or her?"

"I will be with Torrance who I love and who I am in love with. She is having my baby girl." Jeff said

Beth looked at both Jeff and Shannon and stomped her foot on the ground and crossed her arms over her chest. "This isn't over." Then stormed off, she wasn't happy that Jeff turned her down he never would turn her down.

"Well glad to see the slut still has it in her." Shannon said and Jeff nodded his head in agreement and knew that Torrance needed to know incase Beth came back and tried anything. Jeff and Shannon walked back to Torrance's room where the nurse was coming out of the room.

"Is Torrance okay Jackie?" Jeff asked

"She is fine we just broke her water and she is asking for her epidrual and the doctor will be done in a few minutes he is cleaning up from it now. It's a good thing you weren't down here as she said you hate needles." Jackie said

"I do but I have a ton of tattoo's." Jeff said

"I see that. That is different and all. Torrance is resting we also gave her something for her migraine." Jackie said

Jeff and Shannon walked in and Jeff couldn't help but smile at Torrance as she was sound asleep on her left side and he pressed a kiss to her forehead and smiled. Shannon sat down on the couch and Jeff in the recliner and soon both were drifting off. It was a few hours later it was close to midnight when there was a knock on the door and it was Bob and Elaine.

"Hi come on in." Jeff said quietly as he opened the door and Elaine hugged Jeff right away and Bob did as well.

"How is Torrance?" Elaine asked

"Resting, the baby is still at a minus 2 and she is only dilated to a 5 and 70% efface. Dr Storm told us it would be a long night even though they have started the pit then stopped it and she said it was just a waiting game now." Jeff said

"That isn't good how close are the contractions?" Elaine asked

"Here is the thing she stopped contracting about an hour ago. They upped on the pit but still nothing. I have a feeling that we will have to have a c-section here soon to get the baby out." Jeff said

"Jeff" Torrance said quietly

"What babe?" Jeff said

"Who is here?" she asked

"Your mom and dad babe." Jeff answered

"Hi Darling how are you feeling?" Elaine asked

"Like shit. I want her to be born." Torrance said it was a few minutes later after Bob and Elaine arrived that Dr Storm was walking into check on Torrance after doing the exam she didn't like what she saw.

"Torrance dear there are no changes. I would like to take the baby by section and all. Is that okay with you?" Dr Storm asked

"That is fine. I want her here. As long as Jeff can be in with me." Torrance said as Jeff smiled at her then kissed her forehead and sat down next to her on the bed.

"That is fine." Dr Storm said. "I will let your nurse know and bring down a set of scrubs for Jeff to change into."

It wasn't long after that her nurse was taking her back for the section. Jeff had changed and was now waiting to be brought in he could see through the window they were adjusting her epidural so she wouldn't feel anything. It was a few minutes later when a nurse walked out to grab Jeff who then took a seat by Torrance and as the doctor started in on the section.

"Torrance dear you will feel some slight tugging but other than that nothing." Dr Storm said

"Oh that feels strange." Torrance said as the room was filled with cries from their baby girl

"Congrats mom and dad we have a beautiful baby girl." Dr Storm said as she handed the baby over to the nurse who took her to get cleaned up. Jeff walked over to see his baby girl and she was screaming her head off. The nurse took Jeff's hand and placed is on the baby's chest and Jeff fell in love right away.

"Shh baby girl daddy is here." Jeff said quietly. The baby stopped crying as the doctor checked her over gently and soon Jeff was holding the baby in his arms and walked over to Torrance so she could see their daughter.

"She is beautiful." Torrance said "I love you Jeff and you too Faith."

"I love you Torrance and you too Faith." Jeff said as he kissed Torrance lightly on the lips.

It wasn't long after having the section done that Torrance was back in her room sleeping soundly from the pain meds that she had recieved and Elaine was in tears holding her granddaughter close. It was close to three hours later when Torrance came around and looked over and smiled that Jeff was sound asleep with their daughter against his chest. She couldn't help but smile at the two.

"Jeff." Torrance said quietly

"Hey babe how are you feeling?" Jeff asked

"Tender and sore. How has Faith been?" Torrance asked

"Just fine I did feed her a bottle of formula. Your mom and dad are very much in love with her as I am with her mommy and her." Jeff said "Oh I was told to get your nurse once you got up. Here is Faith you want to hold her?"

"Stupid question Jeff, yes I want to hold my daughter." Torrance said as she slowly sat up in bed and Jeff placed Faith in Torrance's arms and pressed a light kiss to her forehead. "I love you baby" and walked out of the room and soon returned with a nurse who gently checked Torrance over and smiled and asked if they wanted to keep their daughter in the room or the nursery and both agreed on the nursery and soon Torrance and Jeff were sound asleep Torrance was laying on Jeff's chest in the hosptial bed.

The next morning came quick. Dr Storm checked Torrance over and said that she could change into loose fitting clothes which made Torrance happy. She still couldn't believe that Faith was here and she was born on August 31 the same day her daddy had a birthday. "Jeff"

"What is up sweetie?" Jeff asked as he sat down on the bed next to Torrance who was holding Faith close.

"Happy Birthday." Torrance said

"Thank you sweetie." Jeff said and claimed Torrance's lips in a sweet tender kiss.

"I have your present dear at home." Torrance said as she had gotten him some new paints and canvas's and paint brushes as she knew he needed some as he had been wanting to buy some but just hadn't yet.

"You gave me my best birthday present that there is." Jeff said "You gave me you and Faith, that is all that matters."

"Aw I love you too sweetie." Torrance said "Who all knows that she is here?"

"Your parents and that is it. They headed to a hotel. I offered our house as did Randy but other than that they didn't want to bother us." Jeff said

"Why don't you call everyone and tell them to come up and we can have her in the nursery and surprise them." Torrance said

Between Torrance and Jeff they sent text and called everyone they wanted to but didn't realize that they had sent the text to both Beth and Mark. The night before Jeff had told Torrance and she couldn't help but laugh at what was said and what happened. "Jeff I love you and thank you for a wonderful little girl."

Jeff smiled at Torrance and claimed her lips in a sweet kiss. "I love you and our wonderful little girl."

They didn't realize that Randy had walked in the room and saw them kissing. "Isn't that how you got pregnant to begin with?"

Jeff broke the kiss and looked at Randy and told him to shut up. Randy came back and told him to shut up which led them to aruging and Torrance couldn't help but laugh. "I know what you are but what am I? Oh that is right a new daddy."

"Um No" Randy said

"I had the baby this morning Randy." Torrance told him

"No you didn't" Randy shot back.

"Again are you five?" Torrance asked

"Do you think she would make that up?" Jeff asked as he sat down by Torrance on the bed.

"No but she isnt' due for three more weeks." Randy said

"True but when your blood pressure is sky rocketing its time." Jeff said

"So where is she?" Randy asked

"In the nursery the nurses are giving her a bath." Jeff said

"Keep your mouth shut we will tell everyone together." Torrance said

"I can keep my mouth shut but for how long I dont' know." Randy said and hugged Torrance. "I am happy for you both."

"Well we all know that's not very long." Jeff said "Thanks man."

It wasn't long till a few others had shown up. Shannon, Gilbert, Matt and Bob and Elaine. Torrance was about to ring for the nurse when two people walked in and she groaned as did Jeff. Neither thought they would show up. Beth just smirked at Jeff and Mark was all smiles when looking at Torrance. Since Jeff was still sitting by Torrance on the bed he wrapped his arm around her and just glared at the two standing by the foot of the bed. Randy looked like he was about to drive his fist through something as did Bob. The four weren't happy that Mark was there as he hadn't let up in contacting Torrance at all. Beth just looked at her with a smirk on her face. It wasn't long till Shannon walked in and groaned outloud.

"Why in the fuck are you here Beth?" Shannon asked

"I came to see the bundle of Joy. Why are you here asshat?" Beth asked

"Because I am family not you so leave slut." Shannon shot back. Torrance couldn't help but giggle at Shannon.

"So where is my baby?" Mark asked

"I'm more family than you Shannon." Jeff said with a smile on his face

"Wound me why don't you Jeffro." Shannon said

"So why are we all here?" Torrance are you okay?" Matt asked

Beth walks over to Matt and gives him a big hug. "Hey! It's good to see you."

"Get off of me you slut. I now need a shower." Matt said as Krista walked into the room and smiled at Matt who wrapped his arms around her.

"So what is going on that we are all here?" Matt can it and Beth sit down and leave my boys alone." Gilbert said. Beth sat down and rolled her eyes at Gilbert.

Jeff squeezed Torrance's shoulder "You want to tell them baby?"

"I will answer that why you all are here but two people need to leave first and not come back. Mark my baby isn't your she is pure Hardy. Beth, I know what you tried to pull yesterday and you need to leave now. Jeff isn't coming back to to you and Mark I am off limits. Yes Jeff I would love to tell them why they are all here" Torrance said

"You heard her, Mark and Beth, please leave now or I'll have security remove you " Jeff stated

"FINE you win this round." Mark said and helped Beth stand up and they walked out. Elaine knew why everyone was here and she couldn't wait to hold her granddaughter again.

"As of this morning you all have a granddaughter and niece. Jeff will you go get her please? " Torrance said Jeff kissed the top of her head and smiled and walked out of the room and down the nursery and rolled his daughter in and handed her to his dad "May we present Faith Ruby Hardy."

"She is beautiful. Just like her momma" Elaine said

"Oh my what a beauty" Gilbert said while holding the newborn in his arms.

"Wowza you two now what?" Randy asked

"She is here that is awesome." Matt said

"She is beautiful" Krista and Hailey said at the same time.

"Thank you." Torrance said while she laid her head on Jeff's shoulder and he sat back watching everyone talking and holding their daughter who was created out of love. "She is our pride and joy."

It was a few days later that Jeff and Torrance were able to take Faith home, they finally settled in as a family and they were now planning the wedding of their dreams. The wedding would be taking place just three weeks before Christmas and the couple couldn't wait. It was finally the weekend of the wedding and they couldn't wait to become husband and wife. Torrance was headed into town and needed to get her nails done.

"Jeff will you take Faith so I can get ready to head in to town and get my nails done." Torrance asked as Jeff took the baby from his soon to be bride and kissed Torrance and soon she was out the door. It wasn't long till Matt walked in the door.

"You home Jeff?" Matt yelled

"Yeah dude come in." Jeff said as he stood with Faith in his arms as she snuggled into her daddy's chest.

"Where is Tor? I just saw her leave. Hi there Faith." Matt said

"She went out to get her nails done." Jeff said while Faith let out a loud cry. "Can you hold her while I make her bottle?"

Matt took Faith and she just looked up at him and watched as her daddy walked out of the room and soon he returned with a bottle. Jeff took his daughter and started to feed her. The brother's talked and were finally on the same page. Matt admited that he was in the wrong and Jeff said that he understood and was happy that Matt was back on the right track and was the brother he always had. Jeff looked down and Faith was sound asleep in his arms and he walked up and placed her in her crib and walked back down and saw that Shannon was there as was Shane and Randy was walking in the door followed by John Cena and a few others. Torrance was pulling in the drive and she smiled. As usual she leaves everyone shows up as she normally took Faith with her or they came over early for the family dinner that Matt and Jeff were going to be grilling soon.

Jeff saw Torrance pull into the drive and he walked out to greet her as he opened her car door and smiled at her as he helped her out. "Hi beautiful."

"Hey handsome. Did everyone decide to show up early?" Torrance asked

"Yeah is that okay? I know we wanted alone time before everyone got here I can kick them out and tell them to go over to either Orton's or Matt's." Jeff said as he wrapped his arms around Torrance and held her close.

"No honey that is fine. I know Miss Faith wants to see Uncle Randy and Uncle Matt." Torrance said as she reached up and kissed Jeff on the cheek then snuggled into his chest and sighed.

"What is wrong honey?" Jeff asked

"Just a bit nervous and all, that something will happen in two days that either Mark or Beth will show up and try to ruin our wedding." Torrance answered.

"It has been on my mind as well. But honey we have to believe that with all the securtiy things will be okay. They wont be able to get through, if they do I have a feeling between your brother and mine we will be okay. I love you Torrance and I can't wait till you are my wife. Now I have a question." Jeff said

"What is it babe?"

"Are we staying in the same house over the next few days or do I have to sleep with out you in my arms?" Jeff asked

"I'm not leaving my bed and you aren't leaving my side and Miss Faith will be with mom and dad so we have some alone time. I still can't believe you wont tell me where we are going for our honeymoon. That is cruel." Torrance said with a smile.

"I will give you two hints, its nice and warm, waters are crystal clear and out of the country." Jeff said

"That was three but are we going to Bora Bora and Fiji?" Torrance asked

"Yes baby. Your mom and dad agreed to stay here and keep Faith or take her back to St Louis and all. When we come back our first show as husband and wife are there." Jeff said

"They can take my car and drive back." Torrance said

"That was my thinking dear. Well your girls should be here soon Krista is working and will be here in an hour Becky was taking a nap, Hailey just pulled up and I think that my love for you has gotten stronger over the last year. I love you Torrance Hardy."

"You had better hope that no one finds out we eloped and my parents would kill us both." Torrance said "I love you too Jeff"

It wasn't long and everyone was now gathered over at Jeff and Torrance's house for supper. Faith was loving it as she had her Uncle Randy wrapped around her fingers. "Torrance"

"What Randy?" Torrance asked as she walked back down after putting Faith down for a nap.

"Faith has me wrapped around her fingers." Randy said

"Yes she does but she also has her daddy as well. She can look at him and smile and he just melts." Torrance said Randy hugged Torrance and held her close. "I can't believe in two days I will be a Hardy."

"Yes you will be and I am happy for you sweetie." Randy said

Over the next few days everyone was busy. Elaine and Bob picked up Faith and had her packed and ready to go back to St Louis on Sunday as it was Saturday afternoon, everyone was getting around well trying too. Torrance was upset as it had started to snow outside and even though they had set up tents she was upset. Jeff walked into the bathroom where Torrance was taking a hot bath and he sat down beside her and smiled before pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"What is wrong honey?" Jeff asked

"It started to snow Jeff. My dress is strapless although I do have a long sleeve jacket I bought to wear with it." Torrance said

"Babe, we have tents its not snowing hard, and I believe it has stopped babe." Jeff said "Want some company?"

Torrance just smiled at Jeff and lifted up and Jeff quickly stripped and joined her in the tub. Torrance smiled when she was now in the arms of her lover, protector and her soon to be husband. Both were wrapped up in each other when there was a knock on the door and it was Hailey was wanting to know if she was ready to do her hair and make up. Torrance asked for 15 more minutes so she could finish being in Jeff's arms and after a few more minutes of a heavy makeout session they finally went their seperate ways. Jeff got dressed and headed over to Randy's where the guys were getting ready as Matt was standing up with Jeff and Hailey was standing up with Torrance. Bob decided he that he was going to enjoy the wedding and after talking it over with Torrance they agreed to have Randy walk her down. Bob loved his daughter very much and knew that she had found her love with Jeff and he was very happy for them both, and he completely adored Faith who loved her Papa.

It wasn't hard as Hailey and Torrance did her makeup she wanted it light yet romantic and her hair was pulled into a messy bun with curls and her veil tucked in under her hair and she was finally stepping into her dress. Elaine and Bob were near tears when they saw their daughter. It wasn't long and Randy walked Torrance down to Jeff who was all smiles in a tux himself. As their nuptials were said they smiled at each other and couldn't wait to be pronounced husband and wife. They were very happy that no one stood in their way on this special day.

As they partied the night away both Jeff and Torrance were happy that everything went nice and smooth. That night as they finally headed to bed Torrance was taking off her make up when Jeff walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around his bride and held her close then kissed her bare shoulder. "I love you Torrance."

"I love you too Jeff. I will be in bed in a few. I gotta take my hair down." Torrance said but it was useless as Jeff started to run his fingers through her hair and found the bobbypins holding it in place then her ponytail he finally had her hair down and was seperating the curls and runing his fingers through it. "Well that is done for me."

"Sorry baby, I love your hair." Jeff said as he pulled his back and pressed a kiss to Torrance's forehead and crawled into bed.

Torrance joined Jeff in bed and she loved the sight of him he was down to his boxers and to her he looked very sexy. Jeff had pulled his hair back as he had even dyed it for the wedding Jeff had dyed it a dark blue and his natural color brown and Torrance loved it. It didn't take long before the two were rolling around in the sheets making love to each other as husband and wife. Jeff watched Torrance as she slept and a smile spread acrossed his face, he was so in love with her and he loved her as well. The next morning came quick as they were finally in route thanks to Randy to the airport for their honeymoon. It was a very long travel day for the husband and wife as they were finally getting settled into their little bungalow on the beautiful see through crystal clear waters in Bora Bora.

Torrance had changed not long after they arrived and was standing outside in her swimsuit and a pair of shorts. She was thankful that Jeff managed to get them a private bungalow away from everyone else. A few fans had spotted them along the way and thankfully left them alone for the most part. Jeff just got done unpacking and stood there in the doorway looking out on the ocean and couldn't help to watch Torrance who was taking in the air, the breeze that was nice and warm, the waters that were clear. Torrance then stripped her shorts off and had her swimsuit bottoms on and Jeff smiles as she dove into the water and he couldn't help but join as well. Husband and wife spent the afternoon in the water before getting cleaned up and heading to find supper and then back to their bungalow and made love for the night to each other and fell asleep to the water that gently rocked them, the breeze and the sounds of nature.

Jeff was up before Torrance was the next morning and went on a walk and found some nice stores that had a lot of jewerly and stuff and he couldn't help but buy a necklace for Torrance and a few other things as he had forgotten to bring his razor and he needed to shave. Before they had gotten married Jeff went and had eletrolis done to his chest as he knew that his wife like a smooth chest and he couldn't help but love how smooth Torrance's body was and he asked her how he never saw her shave and she had told him about the procedure and he did it as well. Jeff was just walking back into their bungalow and couldn't help but smile at his wife who was sound asleep and she was starting to wake up and soon was she was sitting up in bed propped up on her elbows.

"Hey you." Torrance said as she smiled up at Jeff who climbed back on the bed. "Where did you head I woke up and you weren't here.

"Good morning babe. I realized that I forgot a few things and took a walk and grabbed them and found something for you." Jeff said as placed a box on Torrance's chest.

"You didn't have to get me anything Jeff." Torrance said as she sat up in bed and opened the box and saw that he had bought her a beautiful Tahitian black pearl that had diamonds on it as well." Jeff this is beautiful. Here help me"

Jeff placed the necklace around her neck then pressed a kiss to it. "I want to babe."

"Jeff I never gave you your wedding present." Torrance said as she got out of bed and walked over to her suitcase and looked under some clothes and then climbed back into bed and handed him a box.

"You didn't have to get me anything. You my dear are enough." Jeff said as he opened the box and looked at it. "Um babe what are you trying to tell me. We are pregnant again?"

"Yes babe only four weeks Dr Storm cleared me for travel and all. Lets go walk on the beach in the water." Torrance said "I am taking a break from wrestling and just watch Faith grow up and be your valet."

"Mm babe. I am happy for us and that is fine if you want to just watch Faith grow up and also valet. I love you, Faith and our baby." Jeff said

The two got up and Torrance changed and soon they were out walking on the beach, in the water just holding hands and both were completely relaxed. The next three weeks passed by very quickly. Soon they were on their flight back to St Louis as that is where the show was that Jeff would be returning too and he had talked to Vince once they landed and he agreed to only let Jeff do Raw and PPV's for the time being and was happy when he heard the news. They agreed not to tell the rest of the family since they were so early into the pregnancy. When they returned they found out that Hailey and Randy were now engaged and they were very happy for the couple, and that Matt was making progress in the out patient program and he and Krista were doing great as well, Krista had even moved in with Matt and he and found another medical counslor to see. They were nearing the 12 week of the pregnancy and after telling family every one was happy for them. They were having a cook out over at Matt's Jeff had just laid Faith down in Matt's room and walked back down and started to help Matt with the food. Shane arrived and had gone by the local QuikTrip and brought everyone drinks. Shane still wasn't happy with what Torrance had done when she RKO'ed him and wanted to get back to her and he did by slipping something into her Dt Mt Dew that he knew would be untraceable and also tasteless.

"Here you go Torrance your Dt Mt Dew." Shane said as he sat down on the couch next to her.

"Thanks Shane. Oh this taste good." Torrance said as she took a drink.

It was about and hour or so later when Torrance started not to feel good and started to cramp. Jeff could tell that something was wrong and asked her what was wrong and she told him what was going on. Jeff asked Matt and Krista if they would keep Faith and Krista said that was fine and shooed them out the door. Jeff held onto Torrance's hand and they headed to the hospital. Jeff helped Torrance into the ER and explained what was going on to the nurse and she was taken back right away. Dr Storm happened to be on call and came down right away. Torrance was curled up into a ball and Jeff was rubbing her back. The nurse had gotten her vitals and her blood pressure was through the roof and her temp was up as well. Dr Storm walked into the room and gently checked Torrance over. After drawing blood, doing an ultrasound she hated to tell the couple what was going on.

"Torrance Jeff. I hate to say this but you have lost the baby. I can't find a heartbeat, the fluid is okay but no heartbeat. I am so sorry." Dr Storm told the couple.

Jeff had tears slipping down his face while he held onto his wife who was sobbing. Jeff found his voice first. "Now what happens?" as he tried to calm down Torrance.

"Two things. I am admiting you and two I need to preform a D&C that will clean you out and I can test things, most often than not its just natural thing that happens." Dr Storm said

"When are you going to do the surgery?" Torrance asked as she dried her eyes and laid her head on Jeff's shoulder.

"As soon as possible. I don't want to waste time. Torrance you will be put under for the sugery and I will keep you over night then tomorrow send you home." Dr Storm said then she called up to labor and delivery and soon Torrance was moved to her own room and taken back for surgery. Jeff was pacing the hall in the surgical waiting room and looked up as tears were streaming down her face when heard his name being called.

"Jeff how is she?" Randy asked as he walked over to his brother in law and hugged him. Matt and Krista along with Faith were behind him and Hailey was walking up as well.

"In surgery, we lost the baby." Jeff said

"I'm sorry bro." Matt said as he hugged Jeff close. "I called dad and he is on the way to pick up Faith"

Jeff nodded his head and sat down. It was nearly and hour later that Gilbert showed and took Faith home and that Dr Storm walked out and told Jeff that Torrance was out of surgery and was back in her room and doing just fine. Jeff told everyone to head home and he would call when he took Torrance home. Elaine and Bob were on a flight out there to help with Faith and would land tomorrow afternoon. The next morning when the nurse came in she gently checked Torrance over and was able to help her up and to the bathroom then it wasn't long till Dr Storm walked in and even though she had no news to tell them she sent them home and even after talking put Torrance back on birth control and told them that she would see them in two weeks to clear her then not to try for a baby for nearly six or seven months. Jeff helped his wife into the house and into bed where he laid down with her and she laid her head on his chest and they both cried. Vince heard what happened and called Jeff and told him to take as much time as he needed to wrap himself around what happened that his job and Torrance's were there when they were ready to return. Faith consumed their days and they were very happy with their daughter.

As the months passed both Jeff and Torrance found their closeur and Faith consumed their days. Faith was just a week from her first birthday and she started walking. Jeff was laying on the couch when Faith stood up and just walked over to her daddy. Torrance just smiled at her daughter and Jeff picked her up and he was proud of her as well. It was finally the day of the party, every one was gathered at the Hardy house, Elaine and Bob along with Nathan and Becky had flown out and they all helped the little angel celebrate her first birthday. That night Elaine and Bob took care of Faith as they stayed at hotel and that night Torrance finally had time alone to tell Jeff of her surprise.

"Jeff where did you go babe?" Torrance asked

"Upstairs sorry babe." Jeff yelled down Torrance shook her head and walked upstairs and wrapped her arms around Jeff who was walking out of the bathroom and they laid down on the bed together. "What is up?"

"I am well. As you know its been 6 months we are in the clear and well I am 14 weeks, we got pregnant nearly right away baby." Torrance said. Jeff smiled at his wife, he had known because he could feel the change in her when they made love. Jeff was happy and just kissed Torrance on the lips which lead to them making love to each other.

Jeff decided to take time from the ring and just be with Torrance and Faith who was a joy to be around she was content, easy to get get along with and such a happy little girl. During this time Torrance was glowing in the pregnancy as they watched Randy and Hailey get married, they had also found out that they were having a little boy and had the name picked out but didn't want to tell anyone. Torrance was in her 8 month when her water broke and soon they were having their son in their arms. Every one was happy that both Torrance and the baby were just fine. Ryder Nero Hardy.

It was a few months later that it was summer out and the Hardy family was out by the pool when Jeff dived in and swam up behind Torrance who was holding Faith who was splashing in the water when he heard a cry from Ryder. Jeff jumped out and quickly changed him into a little swimmer and brought him into the water with him and the four spent the afternoon swimming peacefully.

A/N: Sorry for the long story, didn't want to break it down and I also want to thank XtremeMNCowgirl who helped me out on this and helped me with some ideas. Thanks girl. Also please check out her stories. They are wonderful. Also keep your eye open to the story that comes after this Peaceful Swimming Matt Hardy's Story...

Kinley Orton


End file.
